Uniform
by Nightglider124
Summary: He's tired, exhausted and completely ready to fall into a deep slumber. But, on returning home late from work one night, Dick makes sure he thoroughly entertains his lady. NSFW. ONESHOT. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** _I have no idea where this came from but its 2am and I gotta get up early but I just had to write this._

 _NSFW ahooooy!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

His keys jangled as he twisted the lock of the front door in combination before hearing the telltale sound of it opening.

Dick exhaled as he quietly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Stifling a yawn, he slipped his shoes off and set his backpack down by the entry table, propping his keys down on top. Dick sighed and ran a hand over his face.

As he made his way through the apartment to the kitchen, he tried to use his stealth. It had been yet another late night at the precinct, filing reports amongst other mundane admin tasks. He wouldn't mind but lately, due to an influx of crime in Bludhaven and a decrease in available officers, he had to stay at his desk and work way past his normal hours.

He was so busy at work as Dick Grayson, he had next to no time for patrol as Nightwing. His wife had graciously offered to take up some shifts so that the city was still being watched over in his absence. Of course, Starfire had her fair share of patrolling but he was the main protector whilst she awaited his return or his call for backup.

Dick froze as he tiptoed into the kitchen. The light was on and his wife was stood, dressed in her uniform and leaning against the counter with a mug of hot chocolate against her lips.

He offered her a sheepish smile, clearly not expecting her to still be up,

"Hey beautiful... what are you still doing up?" He hushed,

Starfire placed her mug down and smiled, "I returned from patrol approximately an hour ago but I could not sleep knowing you were not home yet."

Dick opened his mouth to reply but she merely opened her arms in invitation. He didn't have to think that one through. He stumbled over to her and threw his arms around her.

Starfire's arms came to rest around his shoulders and she gently ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him as best as she could.

He buried his face against her shoulder and inhaled her sweet, strawberry scent. It was heavenly and made him so much happier to finally be home.

"How was your day, my love?" She whispered,

"Long and boring... and long." Dick murmured,

"Oh, my poor Richard..." She paused and pulled back to look at him, "Grab some food and let us head to bed."

He nodded and gave her a brief, greeting kiss on the lips before turning away for the fridge. Dick opened the door and rummaged around inside for something quick to eat.

His eyes alighted on the box of half eaten noodles from the Chinese order he'd put in late the night before.

Dick opened it up and started lifting some noodles into his mouth,

"Where's Mar'i?" He asked around a mouthful,

Starfire sipped her hot chocolate but smiled fondly, "Oh, she has been such a good girl recently. I put her down for bed just after returning from patrol." She glanced at him, "Raven said she was wonderful again tonight. She did not kick up the fuss for bath time and ate all of her dinner, too."

Dick found himself smiling. Their daughter was proving to be such an easy going baby what with all his late nights and Starfire's stream of patrolling the streets.

The smile faded as he remembered how little time he was getting to spend with her at the moment. He missed forming a bubble beard on her chubby face during bath time and he missed helping her figure out which block shapes went where in her game. He missed reading her fairytales and kissing her goodnight.

He missed his evenings with Starfire too. He missed eating meals together and cuddling up on the sofa to watch a movie. He missed their evening strolls by the lake with Mar'i waddling ahead of them trying to grab butterflies and having to pull her back down when she slipped into a float.

Starfire could clearly see the thoughts chasing her husband's mind and walked up to him, cupping his cheeks,

"Richard. We understand." She told him, brushing her nose against his,

He grunted, "Doesn't make it any better. I haven't seen either of my girls properly in over 3 weeks and I hate it."

"Mar'i and I are fine. We miss you but we understand you have a duty to the city as officer Grayson, as well."

He touched his forehead to hers and sighed, "What would I do without you, hm?"

She smirked, "It is a mystery." She paused, "Now, hurry up so we may snuggle in bed."

Starfire kissed his cheek and wandered past him, gently smacking his backside. He chuckled and sped up his eating, chugging back a glass of water to wash down the noodles.

Dick was careful in putting the glass in the basin and the box in the trash. His baby girl was being so good, from what he'd been told, and staying asleep the whole night but he didn't want to risk it so he was being mouse level quiet.

He couldn't help but look in on her.

Sneaking up to her room, he set the door ajar and peered inside. His heart melted as his eyes found Mar'i, completely out of it. She was wearing her little pink footed pyjamas with a white pacifier in her mouth. His heart wavered as he noticed her chubby little hands wrapped around the Nightwing plushie, she'd just _had_ to have at Christmas the previous year. There was a matching Starfire one in there somewhere too.

Dick closed the door and kept moving, sighing in content as he found himself outside his and Starfire's bedroom door.

He shuffled inside and closed the door behind him. As he turned around, he was stunned by his gorgeous wife in the best kind of way.

There she was, planted in the middle of their big bed, dressed in an emerald halter babydoll. It fit her like a second skin and god, did that woman know how to dress herself. The material was lace meaning he could see the bra and panties she wore.

She gave him a lazy smirk and lounged back on the bed, her hair spilling over their silk pillows.

"Planning to have your way with me, Star?" Dick teased, placing his hands on his hips as he stood at the end of the bed,

"I do not know what you mean, _officer_." She purred, eyes roaming over his form,

A dark eyebrow rose, " _Oh_? Is that the way you wanna play?"

She giggled, her eyes getting that lustful glaze, "I do admire you in _that_."

Dick was surprised. He hadn't realised she had a thing for him in uniform. Well, not _this_ uniform at least. She couldn't keep her hands off him when he was Nightwing and she was in the right mood.

"This? It really does it for you?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Starfire shifted until she was sitting on her knees, palms pressed into the comforter beneath, effectively pushing her breasts closer together. Her eyes sparkled with desire and she licked her lips,

"Mhm..." She hummed, undressing him with her eyes and hoping he would actually get on with it soon,

"Well, what would you like me to do, ma'am?" He grinned,

His Princess smirked, blowing him a kiss, "Take it off."

Dick chuckled, "Anything for you."

He rolled his shoulders back and ran his fingertips along the rim of his hat. He brought his hands down and teased her, removing his badge first and throwing it to her.

Starfire grinned and caught it with ease, briefly sitting back to set it on the bedside table.

When she sat back, he had removed the pen from his breast pocket and the silver tie clip. He gave her a wink and loosened the black tie a little before slipping it off completely and letting it flutter to the floor.

Dick started popping the buttons of his blue shirt until it fell from his shoulders. Her grin widened and she clasped her hands together. Always such a captive audience, his wife was.

He pulled the thing from his pants and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it ended up. Dick knew it was the shirt she wanted gone. Even now, he could tell that her arousal had been kicked up a notch. She always got a little more flushed and shifted her hips more when his chest was on display. He guessed it was the battle scars. God, did she love seeing his scars.

"Mmm... my handsome warrior." She murmured, tilting her head and showing off the long, beautiful line of her neck.

He flashed her a lopsided grin, "You got that right. Getting a 2 in 1 deal here... Officer Grayson and Nightwing. You lucky girl."

She giggled, "Oh, the luckiest."

The hat went next. He threw it in her direction and she caught it almost immediately, propping it on her own head. He felt his knees weaken. She was the perfect contrast of being adorable and drop dead sexy.

Dick sped their game up a tad. He unclicked his belt and holster, letting them hit the ground with a thunk. He didn't waste any time, shimmying out of the dark polyester pants and letting them fall around his ankles. He kicked them aside and did a slow turn for his wife's approval.

"So, do you approve, m'lady?" He laughed, coming around to face her,

Starfire shrugged, "No."

His eyebrows lifted, "Oh?"

"One garment remains... that must go as well to completely satisfy me."

Dick smirked and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers,

"What? These?" He paused, "That could be deemed as public indecency."

"I suppose you will just have to do the time if you are doing the crime, yes?"

He had to laugh, really. Their playfulness was one of his many favourite things about their relationship.

With an exaggerated sigh, he slipped the underwear down his legs and stood there, completely on show; not that she hadn't seen _everything_ before.

Starfire's emerald orbs zoned in on his _assets_ and she bit her lip.

Dick smirked, "Was there anything else, miss?"

She raised an eyebrow, " _Mrs_." She corrected, "Mrs Grayson, thank you very much."

With mock remorse, he lifted his shoulders, "My apologies."

"There is one more thing..."

"And what would that be?"

She raised herself up on her knees and beckoned him to her with her index finger. He met her at the very end of their bed and she pressed her hands against his shoulders, their eyes never leaving each other.

Starfire felt warmth pool in her belly as he brushed against her abdomen.

"Do your husbandly duties and make love to me." Starfire breathlessly demanded,

His hands grasped her hips and pulled her against him, chests so close, she could feel his rapid heartbeat.

Dick gave her a soft and tender kiss that ended way too quickly for either one's liking,

"I love you, Star."

She smiled, "I know... please allow me to rid you of stress, my love."

He suddenly picked her up, giving her time to wrap her legs around his waist before falling onto the bed with her excitedly writhing beneath him.

"Gladly." He whispered before descending on her once again.


End file.
